


Race for the Golden Eye

by Skitzydoom



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Captain Edd, Commander Tord, Eddsworld - Freeform, Multi, Other, Pirates, Prince Tom, Right hand Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzydoom/pseuds/Skitzydoom
Summary: A Pirate Au of EddsWorld    Kinda Eddsworld x Pirates of the caribbean Cross over     But not compleetly           ((Love to Pirates of the caribbean!!))Tom's a prince, edd the pirate captain, with right hand matt and Leader / Commander tord of the Red Army who fight pirates..... But with my mindWhat might happen... is the totall unexpected~I won't upload every day a chapter like the other, Maybe i'll do it once every two days. I will need to see how much time i have :)keep in mind English aint my mother talk XD





	1. The Start

''How did i get in this mess again?? ....   ''     Tom Sighed, sitting in a small cellroom of the ship from a pirate.     ''this just is perfect...  ''   He drank the rum he got from the pirates..

Tom sat down on the bed while he stared to the small barred window. Feeling the waves carry him to god knows where.... ... He sighed again thinking back how this all happened....

it was such a fine day too.......

 

 

~ what had happened a Week ago ~

 

Tom Walked through his kingdom, telling his servants that they could take a break every now and then. ... But the servants wanted to proof themselves all the more, as they worked, cleaning the whole mansion.

Tom sighed as he walked out of the mansion, going straight to the town. Getting greeted by almost everyone, he went straight to the commander's office.   Tom didn't really like the commander.... But the commander was like his safety guard... Tom already got taken hostage by pirates before....  They demanding ofcourse a loadsome amount of money.... but getting killed in the end by the commander...

 

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled    ''yes''     come fro mthe opposite side.  rolling his eyes tom opened the door and walked in.   ''have you heard of that Green pirate? , or are those just myths or something ''   Tom looked to tord who was looking over a map, scribbling a path with a red pen.   

''Just... what are you doing? ''    Tom said in confusion.    

Without looking up to tom, tord kept his eyes on the map     '' oh the 'green pirate'  ain't a myth Sir..... ''   Tord narrowed his eyes while grabbing the dagger what layed on the desk, he then stabbed it right into the island where they are right now on the map.   '' He is all too real...... and a dangerous man.......  ''     He narrowed his eyes as he looked over to tom.

 

''Why did you just stab your map...... ''   tom crossed his arms, expecting a answer like 'for fun'  or something, the actuall answer made tom look up in shock. 

 

''This..... Is the route of the Green pirate sir.... ''   he looked back at the map, tracing the red line with his eyes, from island to island.... where he heard it was attacked by pirates......    '' they are comming here.... ''   He got up.

 

'' today is the ceremony of our kingdom... ''   Tom said a bit soft but hearable...  Tord nodded,  '' i will make sure that no pirate will come in your way sir.... ''    He got up and looked to tom, bowing a bit before leaving.

Tom followed tord with his eyes, then looked to the map....  this would get interesting.....  the 'green pirate'  is totally diffrent from the pirates who kept taking him...... 

 

Tom grinned and walked out the office.   '' I would show these pirates... i aint one to mess with!! ''    Tom hurried over to the central spot off the city, where the people where getting ready for the ceremony.

 

 

It took hours for tom to help the people hang up decorations, even though they told him he didn't needed to help.  But tom wasn't going to sit back down and watch as his people did all the work....   He looked to the lanterns what were dimly lit,  Decorations of the kingdoms symbol where hung everywhere... on walls, on the ground, even on the clothes of the people...

 

The sun slowly went down,  While people were all on the central part of the city waiting for the yearly speech of the prince. All people where interested what the prince would tell them this year, All years were diffrent, and not the same speech over and over like other kingdoms...

 

Tom cleared his throat while walking up to the speakers looking over to all the people of his kingdom, With guards at his sides and Tord who looked to the sea and back to tom. Tom took the speaker closer to him and take a deep breath.

 

''Everyone... Of this kingdom... I Thank you all, for such a great and loyal place we all live in.... This is not made by me.... but by you.... The people.... You all give this kingdom it's name of an great place to live... and i am thankfull for that..., We have been having some rough times.... but that's why we have our loyal Red army.... ''  he looked over to tord who gave a nod in response.  Looking back to the people tom smiled,   '' And by this.... i Shall hereby declare this Ceremony! To be started! ''        
And with those words, all the people cheered, starting to dance and drink, eat and sing, talk and laugh.     


Tom enjoyed this... he enjoyed seeing his People be happy.... 

his smiled quickly disapeared as he heard running sounds from behind him, quickly looking behind himself he saw Patryk and paul, tord's loyal Second hands in the army run up to tord.

''Leader!!, Pirates!!! ''    paul said while taking some sharp breaths.  tord looked up and back over to the sea, His eyes widened seeing a all too familiar dark greenish / black pirate ship.    ''I knew it....  ''     Tord narrowed his eyes looking to the ship.

 

Tom looked over to it and he couldn't believe his eyes... it wasnt a myth..... and they came so fast....... This wasnt what he wanted..... atleast not yet..... he wanted his people to enjoy their ceremony.... but the pirates came too quick.  Tom looked over to tord   '' Evacuate!!! ''   he said with a Frown on his face. 

''But sire... we can easily-''   Tord was cut off by tom ,  '' I don't want my people in crossfire!! anything can happen with these pirates!! ''    Tord nodded and quickly ordered paul and patryk, to get the soldiers take the people away.

 

Tom and tord looked as the people evacuated, then they looked over to the pirate ship, Tom narrowed his eyes as he saw some movement on the ship.   ''What do we do Commander... ''    he looked over to tord. 

Tord only looked towards the ship   ''we fight ofcourse...... ''  He held his gun tightly in his hands, as he quickly went towards the docks, followed by tom. 

''Sire!! you have to stay in safety!! ''   Tord yelled at tom, but tom was too stubborn to listen as he ignored tord and went to the docks anyways.

 

Both of them came on the docks together with a lot of soldiers, ready to fire at command...   Tom looked to the green ship what slowly came at the docks but stopped a few feet away from the docks, so they couldn't reach it without taking a swim for it...

 

They both looked up when they saw A green / black suited pirate, Obviously the captain... Step onto the edge of his ship. 

 

Edd looked over to the soldiers, narroweing his eyes and eventually scaring some soldiers... he stopped when he spotted Tord and tom on the docks.    ''perfect.... ''    He grinned.      
He took off his hat and placed it onto his chest.   

''What a fine Day this is Ain't it, my good People''    Edd spoke in an almost Perfect brittish way.

Tord and tom raised their eyebrows, as they didn't hear the giggles  behind edd.   ''State what you are here for!! ''  Tord said raising his gun aiming it to edd's chest. 

 

'' Oh that is Quite easy, We want to have the Map ofcourse...... ''    Edd tilted his head.    ''map.... what map? ''  tom said in response..

 

the look in Edd's eyes changed as the grin faded from his face giving place for a smirk   '' **You''**    The Look on tom's face made edd howl in laughter,  Tom was both confused and shocked   '' i aint a map!!! ''    tom growled in response...

''Look if you want money we can give it to you!! without anyone dying or being taken as hostage!! ''  Tom said with a stern look on his face, Tord meanwhiles rolled his eyes, he just wanted to shoot.....

 

Edd grabbed the rope off his ship and swung himself in a circle before letting go, landing perfectly on the docks, right before tom and tord... Making both of them back off. All the soldiers raised their weapons towards edd now. 

 

''Oh.... but money isn't what we are looking for...mate''   he Looked to tom who was now even more confused.  Edd took a step closer, only to be forced to take a step back when tord clicked his gun ready to shoot.

''You are... the map to a treasure... your Father left mate... ''     Edd grinned  '' The Golden Eye..... ''      Tom never thought those words would ever come back.... his eyes widened   ''ho...w.... ''   was the only thing he could say....

 

''We are pirates mate... ''  edd Shrugged,   ''so... we can do this the hardway.... or the easy one.... We won't hurt ya..... i promise''   edd looked over to tord who was all too ready to just shoot edd through his chest.  Edd didn't look scared as he just simply looked back to tom.

''i won't come with you.... i am staying here.. i already told you !! i ain't a map... and you can get all the money you want!! ''    Tom said clenching his fists.

 

Nobody noticed that the ship was oddly silent.... and no other pirate was visible from the edge...

 

 

''Ah such a shame... to have to do it the hard way''    Edd shrugged as he turned back looking to his ship   ''Ah well....... having it no other way..... ''   

 

Tord and tom looked up when sudden gun fire came hearable from between the soldiers, they both looked to the soldiers who were fighting with soaking wet pirates.    ''where did they came from!!?!?! ''  Tord said as he aimed his gun towards a pirate who was fighting with a soldier.

Tom looked back to edd  '' Please stop this!!! ''    Tom grinded his teeth.    

 

Edd didn't answer, he was distracted by his own gun inspecting the bullets and the gunpowder in it.....

 

Tom looked up when he heard the painfull crys of the soldiers    ''alright!! alright!! i give in!! i will come with you! ''  

 

Edd grinned as he looked back towards tom, then whistled on his fingers.

The pirates grinned and stopped fighting, covered in wounds... but they didn't seem to be bothered by it....  

 

Tord looked up to tom who stepped up to edd.   ''don't do it!!!!''    he raised his gun, paul, patryk the pirates and the soldiers looked up as tord shot edd straight through his chest where his heart was.

 

Tom's eyes widened as he quickly looked to tord      ''why did you do that!!! ''

''i won't let you be tak-''   Both shutted up as edd started to laugh. All the soldiers, paul and patryk and tord and tom looked over to edd, who had a clear bullet hole through his chest..... but.... he still ..... stood.....  blood drippled down from his wound.... but he .... wasnt falling down...

 

All the pirates started to laugh along with their captain.   matt walked up onto the docks, a Dagger stuck in his back    ''why do ya think, we are so good at taking what we want heh? ''   Matt said leaning on tom's shoulder.

 

Edd stopped laughing and looked to tom and tord, His grin going from ear to ear.    ''  **It's Because we are Undead~''**     This shocked them.  Tord almost dropped his gun..... they couldn't win against undead...... ... they couldn't....

 

Tom swallowed and looked to edd.   ''Now come with me...... else ya will be sorry for it... Princy''   Edd smirked..

 

~~  

 

Just remembering that made tom shake his head wildly..... these pirates werent alive..... Even though he could hear them partying on the deck..... Why would they want what his dad left..... What DID his dad left behind before he got murdered by pirates..... Tom didn't know....   he wanted to know......   But no one seemed to have the answers...... .Except these pirates......... and he refused to ask where they were looking for.....

 

Tom rested his head on the pillow.... atleast the captain was nice enough to give him a comfortable pillow to lay on.... he sighed and closed his eyes..... falling into a deep sleep..

 

 

meanwhiles on the deck, the pirates where celebrating their victory, while the two most important pirates where in the captains room....   Matt sat at the table and looked over the map, thinking which route they would take ....

 

Edd listened to a small music box, he always kept that one with himself..... the tune calming him..... he smiled as he turned around, looking to matt.  

Matt looked up to edd and smiled back at him...

 

 **''We will be free.... soon... ''**   They both said in unison


	2. basic handling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tom how many mistakes are you gonna make....
> 
> and edd stop cheating ((you will know later))

Tom woke up in what seemed to be the middle of the night….  
Moonlight shining through the small window directly onto his face….. that was weird… he never woke up from the moon………  
tom looked over to the bars and cell door…. Ooooooh yeah… pirates…  
Undead ones by that…. His fate was horrible….. …

 

tom was silent for a moment …..  
wait a second…. he couldnt hear any pirates…. …  
they were probably all asleep….  
This was his time to get free…. Getting a rowboat to escape…

 

he hurried over to the gate and took a hairpin out of his hair, and started to lockpick the door….

Good that he learned this from watching tord do it so many times….

 

As he unlocked the door he silently got out making sure he didn’t wake the sleeping guard as he headed up to the deck…  
Once arriving on the deck he stopped dead in his tracks….  
Seeing …the one he especially DIDNT wanted to see again….. the captain…

 

Edd sat on the edge listening to his music box as it played it’s sad sounding tune….. he had his eyes closed looking like he was asleep.

 

Tom sneaked towards the other side of the deck and looked for a rowboat….     ‘’blimey…. No rowboat on this side ‘’   tom whispered as he looked over to edd who was just silently sitting on the edge…

 

Tom sneaked towards him and made sure with every step to look if edd would open his eyes.  
Luckily he didn’t so tom looked over the edge but once again … no rowboat..

 

‘’what ya looking for mate’’     edd suddenly said looking directly to tom.

  
Tom placed his hands onto his mouth trying to keep his scream inside.       ‘’dont…. Do that! ‘’     he said in a grumpy manner.

 

‘’ and im looking for a rowboat… to get out of this hellhole… ‘’       tom growled to edd but edd just smiled.... not a kind one....  
but not a mean one either...

 

‘’we got none……. If the ship gos down… we all go with her… that’s the live we took mate ‘’       edd’s answer made tom sigh in defeat.

  
‘’ya are a smart fella….. escaping so easily…. But still dumb enough to actually come near me… ‘’      
edd got up and walked over to tom who quickly backed away.

  
‘’ i don’t like when me items are leavin’ without mah permission mate ‘’     edd narrowed his eyes putting the music box back in his pocket.

‘’i ain’t your goddamn item….. ‘’    tom growled

  
‘’ya agreed to come with us…. Then ya leave without permission… ya ye are mah item…. Deal with it mate ‘’      edd narrowed his eyes as he shoved tom against the wall.

Tom swallowed as edd was a head higher then him    . Oh tom hated tall people  always looking down on him… literally….

 

‘’Ye are starting to get on my nerves aswell, mate…’’          Edd leaned a bit down looking down to tom.

 

‘’Oh what will you do about it…..’’       tom mentally cursed himself, he shouldn’t have done that…. And the next moment …. Tom wished he actually didn’t say that…

 

Edd grabbed tom by his throat and pulled him up, he was unhumanly strong …. He just held tom with one hand by his throat…  
Tom grabbed a hold of his arm and started to kick and struggle, but all was for nothing since the kicks didn’t even faze edd…

Edd raised an eyebrow and grinned throwing tom on the ground. He stepped onto tom’s left arm, almost putting all of his weight onto it.

 

Tom bit on his lower lip trying not to scream out in pain.

  
‘’ will ye listen now … mate…. ‘’        edd grabbed tom by his hair and got off of him, then pulled him back up holding his hair in a painfully strong grip…

  
Tom nodded, feeling tears welling up at his eyes.  
Edd released tom and tom fell to the ground with a loud thud.

  
He looked to edd who was glaring down to tom.        ‘’Ye have no idea, tha suffering me mates go through….’’  
Tom raised his eyebrow        ‘’then tell me… ‘’

  
‘’I won’t tell ya anythin….’’       Edd turned and walked towards his own room.

  
‘’Then don’t expect me to get any of it!!! ‘’       tom shouted after him, flinching as edd stopped and turned around walking back towards him.

 

Edd leaned towards tom and grabbed his arm with a painfully strong grip, pulling him with him towards his room.

  
‘’what are you doing!! Let me go!! ‘’       tom growled as he tried to free himself… geez were edd’s hands made out of steel or something…

Edd opened the door of his room and threw tom in, tom falling face first on the carpet…. He quickly looked up as edd closed and locked the door behind him. Edd started walking over to his desk, keeping on ignoring tom.

 

‘’….. could this get any worse… ‘’         tom sighed…  
‘’it can if ya won’t keep your keghole shut’’           edd glared to him.

  
Tom quickly shutted up and sat on his knees uncomfortable… he looked around not knowing what  
to do untill edd sighed and took his music box out his pocket.

  
He placed it onto the desk and opened it…. the tune what came out started creepy and weird…. But…. It turned to one of the most sweetest tune tom has have ever heard….

  
He looked towards the music box with wonder… and edd smirked seeing it.

  
‘’Ye like me box…’’         tom nodded.        ‘’ i got it from me mom…. ‘’  
‘’it’s beautifull…’’        tom responded…

 

‘’tha song is called, The lullaby of the sea….’’           edd said… tom looked up, seeing edd with a real normall smile for the first time…

  
He felt his face warm up….. oh god no… why…… Was he starting to like the one who took him…  
Who isn’t even alive…. …. The one who hurted him in such a bad way that it left bruises…

Tom shook his head, … but that smile….. it made tom’s heart flutter…..  
tom once again mentally cursed himself… this isn’t right…. It ain’t right at all…

  
He is the prince of a well known kingdom… he was supposed to marry a princess to unite their kingdoms… and here he is falling in love with a goddamn pirate bastard….

Tom looked up to edd… suprised as edd was lost in his own thoughts…. Those emerald green eyes were filled with love and hope as he looked to the music box….  
…that music box must of mean something very dear to him… he got it from his mother….. so why not take it as ‘hostage’ and make edd basically beg for it back….

Tom grinned…. Thinking his plan is the best of all….

Not knowing he would make a big mistake…… one he wouldn’t be free from anytime soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamn this took too long to upload... i love pirates
> 
> and i love me sume evil matt and edd


	3. An hidden tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH IM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SO LONG
> 
> read the notes PLEASE -both up and down-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was very ehm, well i got told a lot that i should just stop with writing and drawing, because i suck ((hateeers))  
> And double that with depression and you got just no inspiration and courage to go on with a fanfic like this. ... ah well
> 
> HERE WE GO AGAIN

Tom sighed as he was back in his cell, he thought about how to take the music box.

  
'' how do i get that out of his hands... maybe if he sleeps....''  tom thought quietly by himself.  
  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didnt even heard matt's voice calling for him.  
  
It wasn't until a loud BANG snapped him back out his thoughts. he looked to matt who wasn't all too pleased with being ignored.  
  
''I Said, Ya commin' with me'' Matt narrowed his eyes and that cold look made tom swallow.

 

Tom quickly got up and walked towards the gate of his cell, he stepped out when the cage was unlocked.  
  
''I heard what ya did,  _ **mate**_ '' matt said as he pushed tom onto the deck.  
  
''Tryin' to escape,  _ **Nt nt nt**_ '' Matt flicked with his tongue in disgust. ''and ya were 'trust worthy' '' matt glared down to tom  
  
  


tom looked up to matt and almost looked as pale as a sheet when matt leaned down to him ''Listen here, Mate....'' Matt spat the mate out like he was talking to his worst enemy.   
  
''No one Will be walkin' over edd's trust'' Matt said in a growling tone as he wanted to punch tom badly, but stopped as the captain walked over.  
  
  


''Easy, easy. '' Edd patted matt on the head calming the ginger beast a bit.   
  
''If he escapes again, where would he go?? swim with tha fishys?'' Edd howled in laughter with the whole crew.  
  


  
  
Tom frowned in disbelief ''Ha, very funny, but i don't want to go down with this ship when tord sinks it''

''Ah tord ya say?'' Edd smiled as he moved his hand under tom's chin and lifting it slightly to make him look in his emerald glowing eyes.  
  
Tom blushed as he looked deeply in those beautifull emerald eyes. He swallowed again as edd smirked once again.  
  
  


 

''Tha' horned demon we call 'im'' Edd moved his hand away then walked over to the edge and sat down.  
  


''the horned demon??? why??'' tom said in confusion, trying to play off the blushing. not noticing the glare he once again got from a not happy matt.  
  


''Ya' Tha' Horned Demon, all known by all we pirates... He kills, not for duty... But out joy'' Edd frowned as he held his gun up and inspected it once again.  
  


''Tord doesnt do it for joy... he is a high rank man who-'' tom got cut off by the laughter of the crew. He looked around to the crew frowning, then turned to look at matt when he started to speak.  
  
  
  


''ya' really dun' know ya' own mates...'' Matt spat out in disgust. ''Ya' are a tool for 'im'' Matt frowned.  
  


''i am NOT a tool for him!!'' tom said in defence, he had known tord for a long time.  
  
  
  


'' _Then where was he_ '' edd started, making tom look to him again.  
  


''where was he when...'' tom asked, confusion filling his face togethr with a frown.  
  


''Tha' day of tha first ceremony of ya' kingdom'' edd looked way too serious for this to be a joke.  
  


''At his family ofcourse! he had no time.. to come... '' tom's frown slowly left his face as confusion and a thoughtfull look took it's place.  
  


''ah' see.... ya ' dun even know...'' Matt chuckled a bit dark as he walked over to edd and sat down besides him.

''Then where was he huh!!? and how do you know about the first ceremony!!'' tom frowned again but he was more suprised and scared of what he might hear as answer.  
  
  


''ah' it was a long time ago... years it would be'' edd started as he putted the gun back in it's holder.  
  
''We were near an island' tropical as ever..'' Edd smiled thinking back at the island. ''Until we were shot at....''   
  
Tom looked up, suprised at first but he frowned a few seconds after ''Ofcourse!! because you are pirates!!''

'' _ **ya' think we were always pirates...'**_ ' Matt gave tom an icy glare, what made tom back off into a crew mate.  
  
  


Edd once again patted matt's head and smiled to him making matt calm down again. Edd turned his attention back to tom.   
  
''Like matt's sayi'n'' He got up and walked towards tom making tom swallow again.  
  
  
''We were Sailor's'' Edd glared down to tom.  
  
Tom looked up in full suprise ''That can't be!! tord said-'' he once again got cut off  
  
  
''Tord' huh' '' Edd frowned and grabbed tom at his wrist, pulling him up by it and looking directly into his face, as he lifted him ''tha' bastard started shootin' at us sailors. we hadn't even stolen anything, but we were being shot at and killed....''

''how where you killed.... if you are undead'' tom said as he tried to free himself, god why did edd had such a 'hulk' like strength.  
  
  


'' _ **Let'em FINISH THE STORY!!**_ '' Matt yelled in anger, the crew had to hold him down before he went in for the kill.  
  


tom shutted himself up and looked to edd, afraid of being killed.  
  


''As i' was sayi'n'' Edd dropped tom, making tom fall onto his bum. ''We fled the island, with those who survived''   
  
Edd walked towards the edge and leaned onto it looking down to the water. ''We didn't know that we were bein' hunted.... we all were scared too...''   
  
  
  
Edd's sentence made tom look in suprise 'scared?' tom thought.  
  
  


''As we left, we though't 'bout our lost comrades, thanks to a horn like haired bastard'' Edd frowned gripping his fist tightly closed.   
  
''We felt afraid, day in and out, we didn't do anythin' wrong, at tha' moment'' Edd looked up and turned to look at tom.  
  
''i knew we had to change...'' Edd frowned, ''we would be feared, instead of us fearin'!''  
  
  
  


''and so.. you became pirates?" tom said looking to edd.  
  
''we didn't yet.... we wanted to be bandit's.... just known on one island'' Edd said leaning down on the edge '' 'till that fatefull day''  
  
  


tom looked up in curiousity and kept sitting on the ground.  
  
  


''We had stolen a lotta treasure..., then we faced pirates' who wanted tha take our treasure....'' Edd looked up to the sky a frown back on his face as he told the tale.  
  
''We fought, with both heart and strength'' Edd grinned ''an' ya' know.... we won''  
  
''but... when i held tha' flag up to show that we beated pirates, we were seen  **AS**  the pirates...'' he sighed, ''an' we fled once again''  
  
''back on our ol' ship, sailing once again, no home, no island, no rest...'' Edd gritted his teeth as the crew shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
  
''that's when i made tha' change'' Edd looked back down to his crew  
  
'' **We would be fearless** '' Edd grinned as he saw his crew look up and grin back. '' **we would be Feared**!'' the crew started cheering.  
  
'' **WE WOULD BE THA' PIRATES NO ONE MUST MESS WITH**!!!!'' Edd yelled, making the whole crew cheer with screams.  
  
  


tom looked to the crew then back to edd, wanting to hear more of the story.  
  
  


edd looked down to tom and smirked ''we started huntin' down ya' little horned pall'' Edd moved himself up and walked to tom.  
  
''But everytime' we got close, he already left, and we wrecked every single island, took all 'em treasure'' edd chuckled.   
  
He kneeled down before tom and looked directly into his deep black eyes, with his own emerald ones.  
  
  
  
''We were first just 1,000 worth.... but it wen' up' , from a merly 1,000 to a million in just a few months'' Edd moved his face closer to tom's.

Tom felt his face heat up a bit, 'not again...' he thought.  
  
  


''an' soon...... we were known, as tha' green pirates....'' Edd chuckled in a dark tone.  
  
  
  


''but... what about tha'.... i mean the curse??'' tom said as he coughed a bit 'damn pirates make me speak like them' tom thought.  
  


''...... I dun wanna talk 'bout tha' curse'' Edd moved back up, not noticing that tom took his music box.  
  
  
  


Edd grinned and walked back over to matt.  
  
  


Tom quickly moved his hands behind his back covering the music box in his hands.  
  
''and why did you needed me here anyways...'' tom frowned trying to play off the capture of the box.  
  
  


''aaaah, yes yes.... '' edd looked back to tom.  
  
''ya are needed for tha' map 'course'' Edd grinned and clicked in his fingers.  
  
  


Tom got grabbed by two crewmates and dragged towards the table with the map.  
  
''hey!! i can walk myself!!'' tom growled to the crewmates, but they just laughed it off.  
  
  


Edd walked after them and placed his hands onto the map ''well..... we have this map... but we need yar' map...''   
  
''i told you before.. im not a map!'' tom frowned and sighed, slowly giving up.  
  
  


''ya never seen tha tattoo on yar arm, matey?'' edd grinned as tom looked down.  
  
Tom rolled his sleeve up and looked down to the tattoo, ''these are just some scribblings my dad left on me...''   
  
  
  
''aaah' is tha' so?'' edd grinned as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing an almost identical tattoo on his wrist.  
  
''what!?!? HOW!??'' tom said as he looekd from his own tattoo to edd's  
  
  
''ah' ya' didn't know huh'' edd smirked.  
  
''But these aren't maps!!, they are just some golden lined scribblings!'' tom said as he looked to edd.  
  
  


edd shook his head and sighed as he pulled tom to himself, placing tom's arm besides his own.  
  
The two tattoo's where perfect pieces of a puzzle, but it missed one last piece.  
  
  
  
Edd clicked his tongue in anger and looked to tom ''ya know anyone with a' tattoo like this??'' he frowned  
  
Tom shook his head ''i only know that my dad said to look for the last two pieces....to find ...the-''   
  
  
  
'' **the golden eye...** '' Edd narrowed his eyes.  
  


''yes....'' tom sighed, he didn't wanted to hunt down his stupid dad's stupid treasure.... as his dad just left him with his mom  
  
  
  


Edd sighed and looked to the crewmates, ''bring 'im back to his cell'' he looked back to the map when the crewmates took tom back to his cell.  
  


When tom got dropped off in his cell he frowned and rolled his sleeve back up.  
  
he waited for the cremates to leave and then putted the music box down onto the small table he got and grinned. ''i'll be free soon , thanks to you...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this continues, i will talk like a pirate myself ._. ((not that i will stop tho))
> 
> and yes, i am bad at english! stop telling me that!!


	4. Such a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back baby,!!! I got discouraged by this fic so much due to time and games also by some people haha, but now im back for more!! Ill slowly start this fic up again
> 
>  
> 
> im now getting help with writing from a friend, this is still an old chapter though so excuses for the still bad writing, and for the bad writing whats yet to come....

The night already came fast and tom was fast asleep until,   
he heard a voice what sounded like it came straight out of hell.

The worst thing was that he knew from who and for what the voice was.   
It was edd, and he wanted his music box back....

Tom looked over to the music box he had besides him next to the wall  
''im a idiot for taking that..... i am soooo going to die.... well not really as they need the puzzle piece... but still i am going to die...''

loud footsteps went through the whole ship untill the door to the jails opened.  
''oh shit,.. oh shit... im dead meat'' tom quickly layed back down and closed his eyes.

he slightly opened them to look who came down and what he saw scared almost the living out of him.

Edd had a deep dark glowing green smoke around him, his hands where huge monster / beast like claws and his eyes where spelling murder.

''I know you took it...... WHERE IS IT!??!'' edd roared as he rammed the cage bars loudly.

tom yelped and moves the music box up, ''AH I KNOW I WASNT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH IT BUT I DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD BE THIS BAD!!'' he got up to shove it back to edd, but edd literally broke the cage bars and stomped right to tom.

tom fell back onto the bed and shiffered as the tall and now monsterous man leaned above him.   
he felt his arm being grabbed and whimpered softly when the music box was ripped out of his hands.

''theres a GOOD REASON why no one may touch it!!'' edd snarled in tom's face, tom could only nod as answer

edd turned back around and stormed out of the cell tom was in. He growled all the way untill he was back on the deck.

tom shiffered and heard the tune of the music box, he then fell down passing out from the fear and shock he just withnessed.

 

~ 

 

It was a long time before tom woke up, and when he did he was on the deck..  
he looked around and moves himself up ''where?''  
he quickly turned his head to matt when his question got ignored.

''Ya must be so stupid.... takin' the cap'ns box?? are there screws and bolts loose in yar head matey'' matt glared to tom as he didn't like tom at all.

''where is edd now....'' tom swallowed a bit as he got up, he just realized that he had been using matt as a headpillow, but how did that even happen? he didnt even want to think about it.

''cap'ns in his room...... tha poor cap didn't had any rest since 'is box was lost...'' matt hitted tom on the head but not soft and gently.

''i deserved that one....'' tom sighed as he rubbed his head. He looked around, but why am i out my cell??

''cuz cap'n broke ya cell, it's now bein' repaired'' matt sighed, he had been given the task to watch tom, not that he liked any of that, but he would go through hell and back for edd if he wanted.

'' i see....'' tom didnt question any further as he already was in a load of 'shit' thanks to his little stunt back there.

 

he fumbled a bit with his thumbs and looked a bit to matt, who was again not pleased at all.  
he quickly turned his head ''so...''

''come'' matt interupted.

''what-'' tom asked in confusion  
''i said come..'' matt again interupted and frowned to tom, who quickly followed him.

''as cap'n and tha others wont be able to watch you.... i will be tha one who will watch you'' matt said in annoyance

' oh great, the guy who hates me the most... ' tom thought as he looked to the back of matt   
''...why you wearing a scarf in this weather? its not that cold... is it'' tom asked in curiousity

''i wear what i want'' matt said looking even more annoyed to tom.

tom quickly shutted up and looked up as the came in a small room filled with rolled up papers  
''whats this?'' tom said looking around

''dont touch..'' matt said as response as he looked through the boxes of papers

'jeez did this guy ever take a break of being mad...' tom sighed and looked to what matt was doing

matt took out an old paper and unrolled it, it was a very old map. even before some islands became seperated.

''howd you even get that...'' tom said more curiousity taking over.

''i collect.... from young till now.... never stopped.... never will'' matt said looking to tom, once not an angry frown or other negative expressions.

tom could get used to this matt, this one atleast wouldn't try to grab his throat, atleast thats what he hoped.

 

''i've been collecting maps, no treasure fer me.... as i dun need it '' matt smiled a bit as he held the old map ''i bring cap'n were he wants... whenever he wants''

''so you are the navigator?'' tom said smiling brightly

''they call it tha?'' matt raised his eyebrow looking to tom  
tom just nodded with excitement.

matt shrugged and nodded then aswell ''guess so then, a navi...gator?''

''yes!, its someone who can read maps, knows where the islands are and read the weather'' tom chuckled a bit

''read tha weather.... just sometimes 'ai' have bad or good feelings, or like tingling feelings when its gonna storm'' matt said rubbing his head, remembering a bad storm what they wouldn't survive if they had been alive.

''that's exactly reading the weather mister....'' tom looked up, he didn't know how to call matt, he also didnt wanted to make him more mad...

''just call me ' matt, dun like being called what makes me look older'' matt looked down to tom and smiled.

''alright matt!! then please... call me tom...'' he rubbed his head slightly, the other names really got on his nerves

''alright then tom, lets get to tha work'' matt turned to the desk he had

tom nodded and smiled ''glad to help ya!!.... you i mean ehehe'' 

 

~

 

It took a while for matt and tom to finish the job, but matt started to take a small liking into tom thanks to it.

While they worked they shared stories, matt telling tom about their treasure hunts and other storys while tom told him about the kingdom and how it was to rule a whole kingdom.

Matt gave a lot more respect to tom after hearing his storys but he didnt compleetly trust him yet

~

 

As matt and tom came back onto the deck they looked up at the crew, it looked like they fought, but there were no sounds of battle at all for matt and tom.

The crew also stood like statues staring at something. Matt and tom followed their gaze and they looked up to huge claw marks.

Clawmarks were all over the ship, on the edge (railing) or the floor of the deck, on the walls and doors even on the mast.

''Who did this!??'' tom yelled looking to the crew.

one of the crewmates rubbed his head ''a beast... a bloody big one at that.... but it was gone the minute we wanted to fight back.....''

''big beast,... gone tha next ....'' matt rubbed his head..... ''where the cap'n '' 

''thats just it.....'' another crewmate started ''he is no where to be found...'' the crewmates looked over to matt.

 

matt narrowed his eyes a bit '' ... atleast ya'll arent hurt..... now... clean this mess, me and tom will find cap'n'' he said before leaving with tom

the crewmates said an unisoned ''aye-aye first mate matt'' and started to work

 

Matt walked through the hallway of the ship not looking back to tom as he followed right behind ''i know you saw it...'' matt narrowed his eyes but kept walking without looking back ''i mean him...''

''what?'' tom said raising his eyebrow in confusion

''captain's true self....'' matt said now looking over his shoulder while walking further

''.....only a little bit..... but this wasnt because of him right...'' tom said looking to matt, but when he got no answer he started to doubt it ''right.......??''

 

matt and tom came upon the secret floor and matt opened a door, he light a small flame onto a torch and grabbed a hold of it, then continued to walk through the dark room ''stay close...'' he said to tom.

tom didn't hesitate to stick as close to matt as posible, man this ship surely was scary.

 

the hair on tom's neck stood up when a deep dark voice echoed through the room  
''Leave....'' it said

''not without you cap'n..... ya know ya can't hide forever'' matt said, as calm as he was.  
tom on the other hand was shaking like he stood in the snow without clothes.

''cap'n did you take your special drink....'' matt said as he kneeled down before to glowing green eyes.

''it's all gone....'' the eyes stared back at matt and tom.

tom flinched when the eyes blinked and suddenly where closer with the blink.

''all gone... then we gotta get new.... or get tha ingredients and make it ourselves...'' matt thought

''i just need to stay here... in tha darkness untill i calm down...'' edd's voice rumbled with a deep dark tone

''but what's so bad.. about it... actually'' tom said, looking a bit around matt to edd

the eyes moved from looking to matt, to tom ''why is he here''

''he saw edd...'' matt frowned a bit, but no anger was on his face, it was all worry

''ah...i see....'' the eyes blinked and they were back were they first were

tom sighes and looked to the eyes, ''and what are these... ingredients??''

''a whole list'' matt said looking to tom

 

tom tilted his head and looked back to the eyes, his eyes widened as he saw a huge, shark beast like tail fling from the shadows into the light of the torch, the tail also moved back into the shadows before it could be inspected clearly.

tom shook his head ' must of seeing things...' he thought as he looked back to matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chap is atleast something, the eddsworld crew will be drawn soon if i got time for it
> 
> Also, shark beast!!? I hate sharks!!


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya peepz!! :3 here we go again

it was atleast three days untill the captain was back on the deck, the crew asked him diffrent questions but matt didn't allow them to crowd around him. Matt told the crew that edd had been not feeling well and didn't wanted to spread the virus to the crew. They atleast bought the lie.  
  
Matt sighed, being kinda glad the crew were simpletons, they were cursed, so something like a flue would mean nothing to them.  Matt rubbed his head as he looked over to edd who was looking along the lines of a map.  
  
''we have been'  here an'  here...... but i think somethin's wrong.....''   edd narrowed his eyes as he thought deeply.  
  
''well we haven't seen tha horned bastard for a while now''   
  
''that's it!!''   edd looked over to matt who looked confused.  ''tha horned bastard is what i miss, remember he is always on our tail but now he ain't anywhere''  
  
''why do i have tha feeling he is closer then we think......'' matt looked around over the sea, but there was no ship or even land in sight.  
  
''we gotta be more carefull.... warn tha crew''   edd said as he returned to his captains room, while matt hurried to the crewmates to tell the news.  
  
Tom who stood on the deck rubbed his head a bit, he has been with the pirates for a long time already, atleast that is what he thought and felt like. He also didn't needed to go into his cell anymore, why?? he still didn't know.  
  
tom looked to matt who pointed to the sea and talked to the crewmates, then he turned his head to the captains room door, he shrugged as he walked over to the captains room.  
  
he slowly opened the door and looked in, looking left and right untill he saw edd standing at the small round window,   ''hey... captain??''  
  
''yea?''  edd said as he looked in his eyecorners to the prince.  
  
''what must i do... back to my cell? or...''    
  
''c'mon here...''  
  
''okay....''  tom said walking towards edd, thinking what he had done this time.  
  
edd turned around and looked to tom,  ''what ye can do is stay here... ''  he had a small smile on his face as he reached his hand to tom  ''be one of us''  
  
''a p-p-pirate!?''  tom looked up as he backed off.  
  
''yea, else ya only will stay at one place, mate.... we can show ye' the sea, the world it's beauty''   
  
''I don't know....''  
  
''Give it a chance... or like a thought''  edd said as he turned back to the window looking to the sea.  
  
''I will, but what must i do for now...''    
  
''ye can stay with me''   
  
tom looked up, not expecting that, even after him stealing the music box. he walked towards edd and looked out of the window, the sea was so calm, some fluffy white looking clouds where moving over the sea.    
''beautifull..... ''  
  
''yea, she is gorgeus''  
  
''she??''  
  
''Tha sea, we see it as a Woman, at times harsh and rough if she had pain, other times she is calm and helps us go thru' from island to island''  edd smiled.  
  
tom opened his mouth to ask more but the door opened harshly, both edd and tom looked over to matt who had a serious look on his face.  
  
''storm is commin'  cap'n''  
  
''.......Tell tha crew , right away''  edd said as he hurried outside.  
  
''but it's clear sky!!''  tom said in confusion, but once he was out the room he saw clouds what would of been from the god of lightning, zeus himself.   ''HOW!?''  
  
''tha'  sea is unpredictable, xept for our matey matt, he has a gift''  one of the crewmates said looking to tom. tom looked at him in awe.  
  
''me name is Ben''  he smiled as he looked to tom.  
  
'' nice to meet ya - ehr.... You!''  tom looked to ben as he laughed  ''our talk get's to ye''  
  
''yeah it does....''  
  
''ye can help me , securin'  tha canon's''  ben said as he moved a hand while going to the lower deck, followed by tom.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
Tom had never experienced such a rough and terrifying storm, the ship was tossed around like a dogtoy, waves as high as buildings came at them. he was in awe of the pirates who didn't even fear them, was it because they were pirates? or because they are Cursed??  or even both...  tom shook his head, looking to the soaking wet pirates who laughed and party'd once again.  
  
edd looked to the crew and raised his pirate mug filled with rum,  ''to anoth'r great job of surviving tha waves!''  
the pirates cheered as they drank their booze and partied even more.  
  
It wasn't untill they heard a canonball shot that they looked up.  their ship got hit with a canonball straight through the deck and hitting some of the crew.  
  
Edd turned around and glared to an enemy pirate ship comming from the fog towards them. ''Get ready ya'll, MATT PROTECT THE PRINCE''  
  
''AYE-AYE!!''  they all said, matt running to tom and standing before him.  
  
Once the ships collided, pirates started fighting from both sides, but the ones who died or got hurt where from the enemy pirates.  
  
''THIS IS USELESS, YA'LL BETTER RETURN''  matt raised his sword to the enemies, a grin spreading on his face but it quickly left aswell as the enemies started laughing.  
  
''what's so funny...''  Matt glared.  
  
''ah didn't ya know....  if we kill ya cap'n, tha curse will lift too.... and ya all will be free...''  the captain of the other ship said, as he moved from his ship onto edd's.  
  
all the pirates stopped fighting as the two captain moved to each other.  
  
''all i need tha do, is cut off yar head..... and free yar mateys..... ain't that a deal...''  he raised his sword.  
  
edd narrowed his eyes, as the blade almost touched his throat.  
  
''WHO WILL BELIEVE THAT LIE!!''     
  
everyone looked up in suprise as tom stepped from behind matt pointing a gun he took from matt's backpocket to the captain.  ''THAT'S THE WORST LIE I'VE EVER HEARD!!! IF YA'LL BELIEVE THAT THEN YOU ARE EVEN MORE STUPID THEN HEADLESS CHICKENS!!''  He growled.  ''HE ONLY SAYS IT SO HE CAN KILL OUR CAPTAIN, AND MAKING US ALL HIS MATES''  
  
''oh?? but it's tha truth......'' the captain said moving his sword to tom now.  ''an' i dun' like anyone calling me a liar....'' he growled raising his sword ready to cut tom with it.  
as the sword came down, blood drippled on the ground.  the captain looked up to edd, who held with his bare hand the blade of the sword, before it could even cut tom's hair.  
  
''I'll only tell ya once.....  ya can play me for a fool but ya will NOT, AND I REPEAT NOT''  edd started to crack the blade with his hand ''HURT ME FAMILY!!''  he screamed as the blade shattered from his bare hand, The tops of his fingers slowly becomming green.  
  
the captain backed off and pulled a gun from his belt.   ''i might not have a'  blade to slice ya head off, but i' know that guy is no cursed pirate''   he grinned as he looked to tom, aiming his gun.  
  
the moment he pressed his finger onto the trigger, he felt himself lose footing of the deck from the ship. Together with his gun the captain fell into the water, having been smashed off by a pissed off captain.  
  
the enemy pirates retreated to their own ship trying to rescue their captain, but the green pirates followed them and started to attack, wreck and even take their loot.  
  
When the last enemy pirate was in the water, looking to their burning down ship, edd made his ship sail away.  
he looked to his crew with worry, asking them if they were alright, only to be responded with cheering and laughter.  
  
he turned to tom and looked to him   ''are you alright?''  he said, with a brittish like accent, it made tom look up in suprise.  
  
''y-yeah im fine thank you''  
  
edd smiled and turned around looking to matt.   ''Ya are the one hurt...... gimme yah and''  matt reached for the hand that was bleeding from the blade.  
  
edd sighed and reached out his hand letting matt take care of the wound. matt smiled when he was done taking care of it.  
  
edd turned around and headed over to the captains room, while soft rain drops started falling from the sky.  
  
''let's go downstairs''  matt said as he looked to tom. tom nodding in response. he only thought about the thing edd said,   ' family....'    
  
  
~  
  
  
  
as the rain gently clattered against the small ship's windows, tom looked at how calm the pirates where.  some slept in their hammocks, while others enjoyed a game of cards.  
   
matt was cleaning some jewelry while another pirate read  a book in peace. Tom had to say, he never expected this from the party-going pirates, but he didn't dislike it either.  
  
tom looked to matt and raised his finger to say something to matt,  ''ya know where tha cap'ns room is, so go ahead mate''  matt looked to him.   
tom looked with suprise, how'd he...    
  
''i'm worried  too mate... let's go''   matt said as he got up.  tom nodded and went together with matt to the cap'ns room.  
  
as they opened the door they expected to see edd at the chair or the map, even the window but edd was no where.   
  
''cap'n???''  matt said as he looked around.  
  
''MATT!!!''  tom yelled making matt look up to him,  tom was pointing to something making matt turn his head to where tom was pointing.  
  
a part of edd's body was visible behind the table. Both of them hurried to edd,  shouting his name.   
Matt picked edd up and placed a hand on his forhead,  ''he is Burnin'  up....''  
  
''you guys can get sick!?''  
  
''not from natural things.....''  
matt narrowed his eyes and looked to the hand, what was previously cut.  
''Poison.....''  
  
tom looked up and looked to edd's hand  ''that blade ... was poisoned!?''  
  
''wait here, keep' n eye on cap'n!''  matt said gently putting edd in tom's hands.  
matt got up and hurried to the lower deck, shouting for the 'doctor' of the ship for help.  
  
Ben looked up, as he was the doctor, and hurried to matt going to the captain together with him , while matt informed him.  
  
as they arrived tom was in a panic, since edd was breathing even more heavy.  ''It's gonna be alright''  ben said smiling to tom, tom nodding in response.  
  
ben looked to edd and searched in his legbag for the antidote,    ''that can't be......''  
  
''what?''  matt crossed his arms, while raising his eyebrow.  
  
''the medicine, it is gone..''   
  
''dun' we have reserve?!''  
  
''i can look in the-''  
  
''no i'll go!''  matt said as he ran off.   
  
''does he know what the medicine looks like....''  
  
''ya, he helps me a lot, we get poisoned a lot too...''  
  
''is that ...''  
  
''how to stop us ya, we lost 5 mates of it already..... so edd is pissed obviously...''  
  
''gosh..''  tom looked down to edd who was groaning in pain. he gently stroked the hair out of his face.  ''it's going to be alright captain''  
  
a small smile came onto edd's face as he opened his emerald green eyes, looking directly to tom.  
tom blushed  ''you... you are awake''  
  
''ye......''    
  
''don't talk!''   
  
''heh.... can't help it... benny''  
  
ben huffed and looked up when matt came to them.  ''the antidotes are all gone... we need to go to' tha island' of herbs...''  
  
''then prepare to go there matt , i will try my best to keep cap'ns fever down''  
  
matt nodded and hurried outside while ringing an old cow-bell, to call the others up on the deck. telling the crew what happened made them scared, but matt made sure they wouldn't panic.  
  
ben looked to tom and smiled,  ''can ya help me...'' tom nodded and together with ben they hoisted edd up and placed him on the sofa.  
''i need ya to keep wiping his forhead with this''  ben said giving tom a cloth for his head, tom nodded again and took the cloth, starting to wipe edd's head dry of the sweat.  
  
edd looked with dim litted eyes to tom, tom couldn't help but blush again, tom shook his head gently trying to get the blush off.  
  
''i'm gonna make some other medicine for him''  ben said as he hurried out the room, leaving tom and edd alone.  
  
''this all because you protected me..... why.... because i'm your map?''    
  
edd chuckled  ''nah''   
  
''then why!?''  
  
''it was for tha map.....  but, ya are part of this family......''  
  
tom looked up in suprise  ''how do you mean''  
  
''i like ya...''  
  
tom blushed again and looked up as edd raised his hand, pulling tom's head down to his own,  
  
''as much as my first matey.... matt''  he moved tom closer and closer, their faces were very close to each other. tom was only getting more and more red.  
  
their lips could almost touch each other, but then edd letted go of tom and tom fell backwards on the ground.    
  
''ow!! what was that for!''  

he looked to edd, but edd passed out from the pain and fever he got. tom crawled back to edd and smiled  ''you don't even know how handsome you truly are..''  he said wiping edd's head again.  
  
ben came back and looked up seeing tom sleeping next to edd, tom was half on the ground while his head was next to edd's, he smiled and walked up to him placing a blanket over both him and edd.  
  
''ya got no rest at all.... that's true....'' ben gently petted tom's head. tom softly made a humming noise.   
ben took the cloth out of tom's hand and started to wipe edd's head, ''i know ya like him cap'n, the moment ya saw him... ya have more use for 'im then bein' a map''  he chuckled.  
  
edd opened his eyes a bit and looked to ben  ''shush.... benny...''  he smiled.  
  
ben chuckled more and looked to edd, ''just a lil' longer, then we have the medicine... cap'n''  
  
edd smiled and closed his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i hated yet ;)?


	6. Secrets of the past part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This became much bigger then i thought, so it will be in two parts ya all!!!
> 
> warnings: Two Death's ((and one less important one))-, and gore

as the pirates scrubbed the deck, to make the ship clean once again after the fight of yesterday, tom was besides edd looking how he slept. Tom smiled as he reached a hand over to edd but got startled when matt suddenly talked.   
  
''What are ye doin' ''   
  
''EEP''  
  
''I ain't that scary mate''  
  
''Don't do that! please!''  
  
''How else would i'  made clear i was in tha room, ya didn' even hear tha door openin', would i need a parade to let ya hear i come in''  
  
''haha very funny...''  tom huffed as matt sat down besides him, stroking the hairs out of edd's face.  
  
''ya like him don't cha''  matt looked to tom, a small blush came over the blue lad's cheeks.   
''just know i'  have an eye for tha cap'n aswell''  matt blushed as he looked a bit away.  
  
tom looked up to matt and smiles  ''i see, but why didn't you make a move yet?''  
  
''Cuz i ain't sure...''  
  
''aint sure for what?''  
  
''that tha cap'n would like me back...''  
  
''ofcourse he would!''  
  
''ya think so??''  
  
''you two are so close! ofcourse i would think that''  
  
''ah i see''  matt chuckled and patted tom on the head.  
  
they looked up when edd started to mumble. thye smiled as they saw those gentle emerald green eyes look back at them.  
  
''what, ye talkin'  ' bout...''  
  
''sorry cap'n for waking ya''  
  
''nah it's alright''  
  
tom took the wet cloth off of edd's head and freshened it with cold water, then laid the cloth back on his head.  
  
''ah thanks''  edd smiled to tom and tom gave a small nod.  
  
''so how ya feel??''  
  
''horrid, like usual''  edd chuckled but got silent when he saw matt's worried face.  
''c'mon mate, i'm gunna be alright''  
  
''ya said the same when ya almost died.... when we weren't cursed...''  
  
''i'm sorry mate..''  
  
matt shook his head and leaned with his back against the sofa edd was laying on.   
""ya just worry me.... a lot''  
  
''heh..''  
  
tom looked to the both of them and smiled, they looked so close, they probably were close... why would he even make a chance with edd...  
the smiled faded off of tom's face as he got lost in his thoughts. Then something came back in his mind.  
  
''wait... captain, i have a question...''  
  
''hm??''  
  
''how..... how did you got that Scar at your eye.. anyways and... the map piece''  
  
edd looked up, then to his arm where the map piece was on.  
''ah, that's an' ol' story mate''  
  
''please i gotta know....''  
  
''since' i got nothin'  better to do, and ya deserve tha truth''  
  
tom smiled as edd said that, he was finally gonna hear the answer to what was bothering him so much.  
  
  
''it begun as i was a lil' kiddo...''

  
~

  
FLAAAAAAASHBAAAAACK

  
~

  
  
A little emerald green eyed child  started to scrub the floors, when a voice 'boomed'  through the building  ''EDD GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW''  
  
Little edd stood up and hurried to where the voice was, he looked up to his 'owner'/'master' and got hit in his face with a painfull harsh force. he backed off but didn't cry.  
  
''I told you a million times to NOT be late, now what is this mess i see??''  the master pointed over to all the dirt in the room, what his two 'lovely' children had made.  
  
''dirt sir...''  edd said and once again got hit in the face.  
  
''i expect to be back to a clean home... you got 15 minutes...'' the master said as he gently grabbed his two childrens hands and walked away with them, the children gave edd mean grin's as they thought he deserved it.  
  
the moment they left the house little edd broke down crying of the pain, he rubbed the wound on his cheek what started bleeding now. One drop of blood fell to the carpet and stained on it, making edd panic. ''n-no! this won't come out!''  
  
as he kneeled down and wanted to clean, he felt two gentle arms go around him. He looked to the mirror what showed who was behind him, His favorite Maid....  
  
he turned around and burried his face in her chest, she gently coo-ed him as she stroked his head ''don't worry edd, i'll help you get it out, but we first need to clean those wounds 'kay?''  
  
edd looked up to her and smiled, she smiled so gentle, so gentle and with so much care...  
  
she gently took his by the hand and  walked over to the 'slave/pet' room and opened the door, going straight to the bandages and bandaids she bought. Even medicine was in the drawer. the maid letted go off edd's hand and searched through the drawer, trying to find the right bandages and bandaids.  
  
Edd looked how she took care of his wounds, such gentle hands, so much care, even when edd flinched when the bandages pressed against his wound she stopped and asked if he was alright. Edd smiled and just nodded, the maid finally finishing binding the wound.  
''there we go champ''  she petted edd on the head and chuckled.  ''now let's get that blood out of the carpet shall we'' edd nodded and together they headed to the main room to clean.  
  
~  
  
day's went by where edd was treated horribly, being 'punished' for his mistakes (most of them caused by those horrific children). everytime he got hurt he got treatment by his favorite maid, when the masters where asleep she even made  food for him with her own bought stuff, she readed him stories for bed about the sea and what her husband was, a Pirate!. Edd enjoyed her company so much.  
  
one of the day's the maid, hadn't come home, she went out to get new food, but she didn't return. Edd was heartbroken. Edd scrubbed the floor, trying to keep his hopes up that she would return, but she didn't.  
  
Days, Weeks, Months went by and then, she came back. The master told her she wasn't needed anymore, for 'running away' but she didn't care, she came here for one thing, no, one person. She came for edd and she took no ' no's' for an answer. She even paid for edd and quickly took him home. When the 'master' was still confused from what just happened.  
  
~  
  
it was a few day's later, that edd lived together with the maid, she told him why she left, to get a house far from the horrid place, with the money she had saved up all those years of working there, then she wanted to come back to get edd.  
  
edd loved the 'normal' life he was living together with the maid, they became a two-member family and even got a dog, who was named mr.biscuits.  
  
edd loved mr.biscuits, played with the pooch every day of his life. He gave him bath's took him outside for walks, even more.  
  
Edd also got a present on his birthday, '' it wasn't much''  the maid had said, but edd loved it to bits.  as he unwraped the gift, he saw a beautifull little music box.  ''i made this myself'' the maid had giggled while edd hugged her tightly.  
  
edd had such a great life, but that was all ruined with one horrible night, he will never forget..  
  
~  
  
as edd was sent out to get some food at the bakery, he noticed thick black smoke comming from the way where his house was. He returned home with the loaf of bread in his hands, but it dropped to the ground as he saw his house burning.  
  
big flames, almost the color of blood came from the house. his eyes widened as he heard a dog's whining comming from the house. Without hesitation he stormed inside while the flames where lashing out to him. He ran through the house towards the noise and what he saw made his heart shatter, his beloved 'fake mom' laying facing him, unable to move thanks to a heavy wooden pole laying on top of her, next to her his beloved dog, who was struck in the back and was unable to move it's legs.  
  
the maid looking to him and smiled the same kind smile as she reached her hand to him, the flames slowly melting her alive.he grabbed her hand feeling the skin already giving away.  
  
''please!!! don't leave me!!, i need you!!''   edd begged her as the maid shook her head and smiled still so kind.  
  
''I'm sorry, to leave you so soon..... as i wanted to spent more of my life together with you,i am so sorry, that i couldn't keep the promise of going to the sea with you''  
  
''PLEASE!!!! DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU DIDN'T BREAK IT!! WE ARE GOING TOGETHER!!''  
  
''shh, it's okay, please don't cry''  
  
''Momma, please...''  
  
that word brought tears to the maid's eyes, she had a child of her own who was unable to live on thanks to a heart failure, now that she had edd, she had never heard 'mom' from him, until now.  
  
she chuckled as she gently pulled him forwards to her, then she placed  
  
a kiss ontop of his head as she free'd her hand.  
  
''please, do one last thing for me, my sweet sweet boy''  
  
''a-anything, for you''  edd said inbetween the tears what came from his cheeks.  
  
''take biscuits with you and leave this place, i've had a wonderfull life together with you, you made it compleet, so please live on....''  
  
as the tears of edd fell to the ground he nodded, knowing he was unable to move the pole and if he got more people it would be too late already, he stood up and gently picked the dog up fast going to the door while giving a last look to the maid.  
  
''you know, you are the best thing what ever happened in my life and i love you from the bottom of my heart, thank you for saving me from that horrid place, mother''  
  
As the flames slowly devoured her, the maid smiled ''That's what mother's do, I love you, son''  
  
edd could see a tear comming from his mother's eye while the flames took her. He hurried through the corridors to the outside door, as a flame suddenly struck his eye, he closed it in pain but didn't drop the dog as he hurried outside.  
  
he placed the dog down on the ground, he stared to the building what was compleetly devoured by flames.  ''rest now, mom''  he turned his attention to mr. biscuits and noticed he was in great pain, once again he felt his heart rip apart.  
  
He gently held the head of the dog on his lap while petting and stroking him softly, he kept shushing the dog and telling him that it's gonna be alright and that it's okay to rest now.  
  
biscuits leg's in twitches but couldn't do anything else. the flames had destroyed his nerves and edd knew that it was too late to safe him. he gently kissed biscuit on the head ''it's alright to sleep now pall, you have been such a great friend to me, cheered me up when i was down, played with me and kept me company, i love you, you silly biscuit''  
  
Biscuit's tail gently wagged as edd gently kept petting it, while it's life slowly slipped away. The tail's movement went less and less untill it was laying limply on the ground. biscuit gave a last lick to edd's cheek before it was too tired to move. Tears of edd dripped onto the snout as the now lifeless dog laid still on the ground. The flames 'of hell'  giving a reddish color while they burnt what edd loved to the ground.  He lost so much, in one night.  
  
He gently picked the dog up and burried it close to the home what was now only ashes as the flames had already claimed what they wanted.  
  
Once again he was all alone, he didn't know what to do. Falling to his knees he finally letted out his sadness, tears flowing over his cheeks. He looked up when he heard a noise behind him.  
  
Tearstreaks over his face he turned and saw someone he hated all his life. One of those horrible kid's of that wretched guy he once had to call 'master'.  
  
The kid chuckled as he looked to the ashes  ''that's a better look for it, i would say'' the kid played with something in his hands, edd didn't really see what it was untill the kid showed him, edd's eyes widened as a sudden burst of hatred flowed through him.  
  
the kid was holding a lighter, a lighter in that horrible hand...  
  
''yes, exactly what you think, i just HAD to get RID of the horrible colors of the house... who knew that it would turn to dust??''  the kid laughed but fell to the ground when edd punched him right in the face.  
  
''phah!! YOU FILTHY SLAVE!!''  the kid growled and wanted to get up but edd sat down onto the kid's chest and started to mercilessly beating the kid.  
  
as the blood on edd's fist's dripped onto the ground he stopped and looked to the kid who has stopped breathing thanks to all the merciless hits. Edd quickly got up and looked to his hands, ''n-no... what.......i just wanted''  he backed off and heard some more noises comming from the direction of the village, he quickly dashed into a bush  to hide.  
  
the father / 'master' came with his second kid onto the field while laughing ''i hope that building AND those in it burnt up good...'' then he looked to the body of his first kid, he looked horrified as he kneeled down at it and picked it up. ''WHO!? WHO HAS DONE THIS!!''  he looked to a piece of cloth what laid on the ground and picked it up, then looked to the blood and footprints on the ground. He growled while he laid the kid down pulling out his gun and heading over to where edd was hiding.  
  
edd wiped the blood off of his hands and quickly got up, he knew he couldn't survive a gun shot and he would be found if he would stay hidden. But the father had seen him and aimed his gun. As edd ran through the forest to get away he heard the bullet's fly past him.  
  
''YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!'' the father said as he ran after him.  
  
edd looked back to him seeing he was right behind him, when he looked back forwards he ran straight into a cliff side being trapped. he turned around and started to breath heavily as the father aimed his gun.  
  
''say hello to that bitch in hell''  the father clicked his gun but the bullet's had ran out. He cursed as he grabbed something else from his pocket, what didn't make edd feel any better. A long and sharp looking dagger was in his hand. Something telled edd to run for it, but he didn't know where. he looked around in a panic while the father came up to him and chuckled darkly.  
  
''again... say hi.... and rot in hell''  the father swung the dagger down and edd tried to dodge it but hit his head against the wall behind him, not having noticed that he had backed up so much.  The dagger slashed through the burn wound of his eye.  
  
Edd screamed and headbutted the father straight in his stomach making him tumble back and fall, edd took this opportunity to run and he ran like he never did before.  The father screamed after him ''WHEN I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL, COUNT ON IT, YOU MONSTER!!!!!''  
  
edd didn't stop, he kept running and running as the tears came out of his non-wounded eye, until.... the ground was gone from below his feet. He fell, it seemed like forever untill he hit the water, that's when everything went black...  
  
  
~  
  
Edd woke up in a daze, when he opened his eyes he was in a room where every wall was white, he moved up realizing that he could only see from one eye. as he pressed his hand onto the bandages and looked up when a blanket fell off of him.  
  
''aaah you are awake i see my child''  
  
edd looked up to see a green-haired man sitting next to the bed on a chair, he was reading a book but edd couldn't see the front of it.  
  
the man placed the book down on the bedside table and stood up gently petting edd onto his head.   
  
''you've been through a lot my friend''  
  
raising his eyebrow edd looked confused to the man.  
  
''I carried you here from the river, i thought you were dead, but here i am being wrong''  the man chuckled  ''it shows how much will power you got child''  
  
''w-ill?''   edd said, his voice sore from what happened before.  
  
the man picked up a glass of water and reached it to him.  
  
''you are a special child, you aren't human...''  he chuckled as edd took the glass of water and drank it as fast as he could.  ''you got a strong power within you, unhumanly strong, but sealed''   
  
after putting the glass down edd looked to the guy while tilting his head  ''what ... do you mean??''  
  
the man placed a hand onto edd's chest  ''a strong power within, you need to be able to control it to use it my friend''  
  
''like i said... what do you mean...''  
  
''i mean that you won't be able to relay on the seal, if your power breaks out when you haven't controlled it, then you will be in grave-danger, you and those you will later find''  
  
''who are you...''  
  
''oh where are my manners, i am Thompson''  
  
''edd...''  
  
''edd hm, a nice name for a nice kid, i'll go make you some food''  the man stood up and left, leaving edd with some more questions behind.  
  
~  
  
After they ate in silence edd asked the questions for why he had saved him and for how he knew about the power within. the only answer from him was a chuckle.  Edd huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
''You look like my son...''  
  
edd looked up at that, he had a son?  
  
''He is around your age, and your height too. His name is tom, sort for thomas''  
  
''Besides''

''you can help me with my wor-''  the moment was interupted as a harsh noise came from the front door.  
  
''I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!!''  
  
edd looked up terrified, he didn't know what was happening and with all what already has happened to him, he wasn't ready for more.  
  
thompson stayed calm and got up, ''come child, i have to take care of business''  thompson moved edd towards a closet and opened it. He gently placed edd in it and locked it.  
Edd looked through the peep-hole when thompson opened the door, a group of bandit looking guys stormed in and knocked Thompson to the ground. with a thud he groaned and looked how the bandits ransacked the place.  
  
''WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE TWO PIECES!!!''  
  
''pieces?? of what???''  thompson knew what he was talking about, but he kept playing the 'dumb' card.  
  
''THE PUZZLE PIECES FOR THE KEY OF THE GOLDEN EYE YOU BASTARD''  the bandit grabbed thompson and hit him in the face,  ''I WANT IT NOW YOU HEAR ME!!!''  the bandit growled.  
  
''oh but i already threw them away, far away in the ocean... somewhere at the north coast, to stop idiots like you from getting it''  the smile on thompson's face only made it worse as the bandits started to unleash their punches onto thompson.  
  
While watching it all edd felt his heart beat like crazy, he remembered that his 'mom'  was as nice and kind smiling as thompson, he remembered mr.biscuits, he felt all the sadness and hatred flowing through him.   
Edd fell down onto some boxes making a loud noise, what caught the attention of the bandits.  
  
''well well well... what do we have here..... someone ELSE in here~??''  the bandit's leader headed over to the closet and tried to open it, but it was still locked so it didn't budge.  
He started pounding on it while the other bandits held thompson down.  ''GET OUT OF THERE OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!''  
  
''don't  hurt   him!''  thompson said in between wheezes. but the leader didn't listen, he started to pound the door even more.  The loud thud's of the leader's fists rammed against the door. It rang in edd's head even when he placed his hands over his ears to cover it. He started to become angry and scared, what will they do with him? why do they want him so badly? why does this happen to him? why? why??!?! WHY!!??!  
  
as edd's eyes widened, his pupils started to glow and he letted out a roar of pure inner emotions.  
  
the bandits and thompson looked up, all confused and shocked.  
  
''what the fuck.. is in here...'' the leader said turning to thompson.  
  
a loud thud came from the door, and a crack followed soon after. the bandits dropped thompson and backed off as more and more cracks came into the door. the leader turned again and ran out of the house followed by the group.  
  
''YOU ARE CRAZY!!'' the leader yelled as they disapeared from sight.  
  
thompson looked up when the door was smashed in and a large figure stood in the doorframe, covered by the shadows of the closet.  
  
''I see now... so you are the power within...... magnificent''  thompson said as he wiped blood from his nose. He looked more up when the figure turned back in edd and fell to the floor, knocked out from all the emotions and sudden energy burst.  
  
thompson stood up and walked over to edd, gently picking him up and stroking hair out of his face.  ''You are what i needed...... the third storing place, for the puzzle piece''  He smiled as he carried edd towards the bed he once laid in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) again am i hated yet?
> 
> Sorry if it is messed up as parts of it got deleted by my oh so sweet working tablet -.-"


End file.
